cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeon Shadow
"Commander You chose what to do it is not my decision that I make you do what is best fo you" -Zeon talking to A-111 Viper after Order 66. Zeon's Childhood Zeon was born on Dancor in the year of 27 BBY. He was raised by only his mother after his father was killed at the hands of Count Dooku. In 32 BBY Zeon was found by the Jedi Council and brought to the temple and was trained from there on in. Zeon was a good student and had leaned much from his master who was Jedi Master Mun Chalif. During his training Zeon's powers were unimanginable and were recognized highly by the Council.Though Zeon had much to learn he had no idea what he was getting into or the people who he would meet and the person he fell in love wiith. Battle Of Kamino After Zeon's training was complete him and his master were sent to Kamino to help out the rest of the troops fending off the droids. When Zeon and his Master arrived a trooper by the Name of A-111 Viper had approached him. "General we are taking heavy fire from our right flank we need to push through". As The Commander began to take fire at the droids Zeon and his master were off. One after the other each droid fell hopelessly to the ground under the Jedi's skill. After the fight Zeon and his Master were told to report to the planet of Dancor, Zeons birth place. The Return To Dancor When Zeon's Cruiser Came out of hyperspace he got a glimpse of his home planet. As Zeon glazed on a anger he had long felt had return for he knew that the Sitfh Lord himself Count dooku was there. After Zeon's ship had landed he was escorted by a company of clones led by the trooper from Kamino, A-111 Viper. THere mission was simple to go into town and release some captured prisoners held by Sepratist forces. By this time Zeon was no longer in need of his master and was ready to take on any challenge. After walking for an hour or so they Finally reached the entrance to the Sepratist stronghold. As they snuck inside Zeon had felt a Disturbance in the Force he knew that the man who had killed his father was here. As Zeon and his clone troops moved on they came across a room filled with battle droids and at that exact moment they were spotted the clones took out the right flank of droids while Zeon took out the other droids with ease only one man died. While making there way through Zeon Drew his saber and pointed it the ruthless Sith Lord...Count Dooku. As Zeon had ordered his troops to find another way around He began to think of ways to defeat the sith lord. With a smirk on his face Dooku said "Your father was scum he was no better than you and im glad i got to watch him suffer in pain as he died". At this moment Zeon attacked with blind fury his saber striking everywhere while blocking shots. Zeon Motion his hands and forced Dooku to a wall and be gan to charge at him. Dooku Dodged this attack and ran outoof the tunnel. Chasing after Dooku Zeon saw his men being shot at by droids and decided to help his men than fight Dook. After the droids were destroyed he went to free the captured slaves. One by ne the slaves came out of their holding cells but as One of the slaves went by some on caught Zeons eye. It was a woman by the name of Katara Del, a woman from the planet of Dorin. Zeon took Katara him self to the medic for midical attenition and sat until she awoke from recovering from her wounds. 'The forbidden love' WHile Zeon sat patiently by this womans bed he began to wonder who she was where she came from when she began to stir. When she awoke Zeon had asked her questions then began to try and find out who she was. Its ok im here for you so who are you?" said zeon with curiosity. "My name is Katar Del i was born and raised here the droids did horrible things to our people can you help us?" "I will you can count on me." WIth that Zeon boarded his starfighter and headed to Coruscant. 'Order 66 ' When Zeons fighter had landed he saw his freind Viper shooting at other troopers in the temple. He ran to him and asked what was going on. All Viper had to say was "The sith have taken control". As Zeon began to take out the traitorious clones he began to tell his men to fall back and to head to safety. As Viper turned for Zeon to come Zeon gets shot in he arm. Viper runs to Zeon and tries to pick him up but Zeon pushes him away "Go this is how it ends take care of youtr men Viper Your the best soldier i have ever seen.." With that Viper ran while Zeon grabed his saber only to be struck down by a group of clones. Viper After Zeon's death he met up with another clone by the name of A-13 Ember they fought bravely along side one another but in Vipers mind he never forgot the one man that he truly respected,Zeon. He fought in many battles against the empire and in 45 BBY Viper bravely sacraficed him self in an explosion that took out a major imperial tracking station. His freind Ember later was killed in the streets of Coruscant. Viper had a Wife and two kids. Category:Male Characters